


Inspection médicale

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Hiccup travaille tard à son cabinet, Jack aura-t-il la patience de l'attendre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection médicale

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 30 octobre 2015  
>  Thème de la nuit: Spécial Halloween  
> Thème du oneshot: séduction, ricanement, diabolique et vaginite**

Hiccup voulait être vétérinaire lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais par un curieux tournant de ses études, il était désormais gynécologue, à ausculter une jeune fille très nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait, car une amie le lui avait recommandé après presque un an à être suivi par son ancienne gynécologue et ne pas trouvé de traitement efficace. Lorsque l'auburn se trouva à nouveau face à elle, habillée et assise sur une chaise, il lui sourit gentiment.

_Je peux déjà dire que ce n'est pas une vaginite.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas étonnée et hocha juste la tête.

_Vous disiez avoir mal durant vos rapports avec votre petit ami ?

_Oui. Ça devient tellement douloureux que je dois lui dire d'arrêter parfois...

Elle joua avec ses mains puis le regarda.

_Mon ancienne gynéco disait que j'avais une mycose, elle m'a traité mais ça n'allait pas mieux... elle a dit la dernière fois que je devais arrêter de faire ma chochotte et me détendre pendant l'acte...

_Elle vous a dit « chochotte » ?

En réalité, il n'était pas étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un témoignage dans le genre. Il allait vérifier, mais il ne serait pas étonné que ladite gynéco soit à la limite de la retraite. La jeune fille semblait gêner, et il la comprenait. Il lui expliqua ses conclusions et lui donna une ordonnance et lui demanda de reprendre rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire. Il lui serra la main et lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, il se rendit à son bureau et consigna sur son ordinateur ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le dossier de cette nouvelle patiente.

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua et il vit apparaître sa secrétaire, Raiponce.

_Ton dernier rendez-vous vient d'appeler pour annuler. Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ?

Il consulta sa montre et secoua la tête.

_Non, pas besoin. S'il y a une urgence, je me débrouillerais. Tu peux y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et referma la porte, tandis qu'il s'occupait à noter quelques remarques supplémentaires sur son ordinateur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne leva même pas les yeux de son ordinateur, trop concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait.

_Tu as oublié quelque chose, Punzie ?

Pas de réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui et deux mains froides se posant sur ses épaules avant de caresser son cou. Il tourna la tête et s'étonna de voir son fiancé.

_Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Fit-il avec une moue.

_Si ! Mais je... je croyais que tu m'attendrais à la maison...

L'argenté caressa ses cheveux foncés en le fixant avec une lueur de mauvaise augure dans le regard.

_J'avais pas envie de t'attendre ce soir.

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa, leurs lèvres se rencontrant violemment, au point que l'auburn se recula sous le choc. Quand il se redressa, l'argenté se détourna de son amant et se dirigea vers la chaise d'examen, avec une démarche chaloupée qui ne lui était pas naturelle. Bien qu'Hiccup trouve assez séduisant cette façon qu'il avait soudainement de marcher. Il s'assit donc sur la chaise, face à l'auburn et lui fit un sourire qu'il ne voyait que lorsqu'il...

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand lorsque son fiancé écarta les jambes. Le trench coat qu'il portait s'ouvrit alors et dévoila la nudité totale de la peau blanche de Jack. Hiccup resta planté là, sur sa chaise, durant un long moment, avant que l'argenté ne lui fasse signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit. Il se retrouva donc devant l'argenté, qui le tira pour qu'il soit entre ses jambes et s'empressa de diriger ses mains vers le bouton de pantalon de l'auburn.

_J-Jack, attend !

Il lui prit les poignets et le fixa dans les yeux. Jack fit la moue.

_Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me faire attendre jusqu'à la maison !

_Non, mais pas question que j'ai une érection à chaque fois que je vois cette table...

Il se pencha vers son amant, enroulant ses jambes blanches sur ses hanches, avant de soulever l'argenté, qui s'accrocha à son cou. Il se dirigea pour sortir de la pièce et se rendit dans une autre, plus loin et claqua la porte derrière lui, même s'il n'y avait plus personne à part eux. Jack se retrouva assis sur un meuble, avec un auburn lui grignotant le cou et passant ses mains sur son corps sans aucune pudeur.

_Tu es diabolique, Jack.

_Il faut bien que je pimente un peu ta vie, tu t'emmerderais trop sinon.

Il n'avait pas totalement tord, mais rien que pour ça, il lui mordit l'épaule. Pas assez pour qu'il saigne, mais assez pour qu'il le sente et qu'il reste une marque. L'argenté lui tapa sur l'épaule en représailles avant de retourner vers le bouton de son pantalon, ne rencontrant aucune objection cette fois. Il l'ouvrit donc, fit glisser la tirette et baissa lentement sa main dans le boxer de son amant.

Hiccup émit un son d'approbation lorsqu'il caressa son début d'érection, tandis que lui s'occupait à laisser encore d'autres marques de son passage sur le cou et les épaules de l'argenté.

_Tu veux que je te fasse une pipe ?

_Pas besoin. Te voir comme ça me suffit amplement.

Jack lui sourit, content de lui, avant qu'ils n'échangent un baiser. L'auburn caressa pendant ce temps une cuisse pâle, se dirigeant lentement vers l'entrée que sa verge désirait.

_Passe-moi le lubrifiant, que je te prépare.

_Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour ne pas avoir prévu le coup ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis l'auburn releva les jambes de son amant, pour constater qu'en effet, il y avait encore du lubrifiant visible à son anneau de chair. L'idée que Jack n'avait même pas prévu qu'ils puissent avoir des préliminaires éveillait en lui une envie primaire et animale.

_Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, là ?

_Je dirais que je vais passer un bon quart d'heure, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant du bord du meuble.

_Oui, mais tu vas surtout perdre l'usage de tes jambes...

Jack huma tandis que l'auburn baissait boxer et pantalon pour avoir son engin à l'air. Il rapprocha l'argenté de lui, collant leurs peaux ensemble, et empoigna leurs pénis ensemble avant de les masturber tout en fixant son amant dans les yeux. Jack se mordit les lèvres, sachant qu'il aimait voir ça, et profita que ses mains étaient libres pour ouvrir la chemise de l'auburn. Il caressa la peau de son torse, passant ses doigts sur le tatouage sur son cœur. Une petite preuve de son amour d'après Hiccup, qui s'était fait tatouer le prénom de Jack à cet endroit, afin qu'il soit toujours proche de son cœur. Il s'était foutu de lui en disant que c'était limite guimauve comme déclaration, mais secrètement, il adorait. L'auburn le sortit de ses pensées en attrapant son menton de sa main libre.

_Tu me veux, bébé ?

_Oui.

_T'en es certain ?

Il taquina son anneau avec son pénis, sentant la contraction d'envie autour de la tête de son membre.

_Oui, oui ! J'en suis certain ! Fais-moi l'amour !

Pas besoin de lui redire, il lâcha le menton de Jack, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et se glissa en lui dans un geste fluide. L'argenté gémit à cette sensation qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps à son goût et fixa son amant dans les yeux.

_Fais-moi jouir, Hic.

_J'y compte bien.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux au début. L'auburn garda son bras autour de Jack, roulant des hanches pour s'introduire et se glisser hors de son amant, qui le tenait par l'épaule en caressant ses cheveux foncés. Jack avait ses jambes enroulées autour des hanches de l'autre, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit sec et humide à la fois. Quand l'auburn s'enfonça d'un coup plus violent, Jack relâcha le contact visuel, roulant sa tête en arrière en gémissant, lui disant de continuer comme ça. Hiccup ne se fit pas prier, alternant ses coups de hanches puissants avec ses allers et venus normaux, laissant son amant pantelant. Mais Jack ne demandait que ça, de finir avec la respiration hachée et le corps satisfait, l'auburn le tenant comme le plus précieux des trésors contre son cœur tatoué à son nom.

Il se fit soudainement mettre dos contre le meuble, qu'il réalisa alors être une table ou quelque chose du genre vu la longueur, et l'auburn le maintint ainsi, tandis qu'il relevait ses jambes sur ses épaules.

_Essaye de ne pas trop hurler, dit-il en s'enfonçant soudainement en lui.

Dans un réflexe, il agrippa le bord de la table alors qu'il avait l'impression que son amant venait de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête rouler sur le côté ou même en arrière, son dos s'arquant tandis qu'il sentait l'érection de son amant pilonner ce point en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il avait espérait ce résultat en réalité, parce qu'il n'était jamais autant satisfait que lorsque l'auburn s'abandonnait à ses envies dans l'intimité.

Il faisait de son mieux pour, comme l'avait demandé son amant, ne pas hurler trop fort ou trop, mais c'était difficile avec le traitement merveilleux que son corps subissait. Il se disait même qu'il allait de toute façon geindre son plaisir une fois qu'il jouirait, mais si Hiccup le lui demandait, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Il sentit soudain ses jambes être remise à leur précédente place autour des hanches d'Hiccup, et il le vit se coucher sur lui, ses bras le serrant contre lui, un dans sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux de son dos. Dans cette position, il lui était impossible de le malmener comme auparavant, mais il aimait ce rythme plus calme mais tout aussi passionné. Il entendit l'auburn geindre contre lui et l'enlaça à son tour, caressant ses cheveux.

_Tu a-aimes ça, hein, bébé ? Fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait séduisante.

Il sentit les frissonnements dans le cuir chevelu de son amant. Il s'humidifia alors les lèvres.

_Tu sens comme j-je suis chaud ? Et serré aut-tour de ton pénis par-fait ? Tu aimes, pas vrai ?

Il l'entendit geindre contre son épaule, et sentit distinctement les tressautements du pénis en lui. Il sourit encore plus.

_Jouis en moi, bébé. Jouis s-sur moi si tu veux.

Il sentit les coups de hanches devenir plus précipités, plus violents, plus désespérés. Un long râle s'échappa soudain de l'auburn, qui se raidit contre lui, donnant quelques derniers coups après un instant, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il le serrait lui aussi lorsqu'il se redressa et fixa ses yeux bleus.

_Tu es proche de l'orgasme ?

_J'étais pas loin de toi en tout cas.

Il rougit en le voyant se remettre droit, attraper son érection ignorée et la caresser, au rythme des coups de reins qu'il lui envoyait encore. L'érection de l'auburn se dissiperait bientôt, mais ça suffirait. Il se concentra sur le regard qu'il posait sur lui, encore plein d'envie, et surtout d'amour, et avant de le sentir venir, il eut son orgasme.

L'auburn le nettoya, le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration normale, puis il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Curieusement, l'argenté tenait debout, mais son amant présageait que ça n'allait pas durer. Jack lui dit donc qu'il n'avait qu'à le porter jusqu'à la voiture dans ce cas. Hiccup s'empressa de le faire une fois le cabinet médical fermé, sous les ricanements content de Jack.


End file.
